The present invention relates generally to video games, and more particularly to a video game utilizing real world location information.
Video games provide a source of entertainment for many. Video games often provide an interactive activity that can be interesting and challenging, and may allow game players to engage in simulated activities that may otherwise be unavailable. A possible disadvantage of video games is a lack of interaction with the broader physical world. Video game play is often centered about a specialized video game device or general purpose computer configured to provide video game play. Although some video game devices may be portable, the nature of video game play may prevent or inhibit interaction with a broader outdoor world.